a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to waste transformation devices, more particularly to a toilet and disposal unit which significantly reduces human waste pollution and produces a recyclable material.
b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
The specific area of human waste treatment has not changed very much over an extended period of time. Solid and liquid wastes in a toilet are flushed, along with water, into sewage systems leading to treatment plants or rivers, lakes and seas in urban areas and septic tanks in rural areas. Other items such as various house and bathroom biodegradable wastes are disposed of in regular garbage collection. The recycling of such waste is therefore impossible. Moreover the large-scale processing of such non-recycled waste, especially solid waste, is very costly, requiring large filtration plants.